The Light and The Shadow
by chyorimentum
Summary: Bayangan adalah sebagian kecil dari kegelapan. Bayangan ada karena eksistensi cahaya dan cahaya ada karena kehadiran bayangan di sisinya. Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah cerita sederhana, di mana sosok bayangan terus menjaga cahayanya—walaupun dengan cara yang ekstrim dan tidak masuk di akal rasional manusia. [Chapter 1—Sungmin, Siwon, Kyuhyun]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Mystery, Suspense

**Main Casts**: Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

**A/N**: My first mystery fanfiction. Hope you like it! :)

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), psycho!someone, school life

* * *

**_—The Light and The Shadow—_**

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

**[Cahaya adalah sesuatu yang datangnya tiba-tiba. Ia datang ke tengah kegelapan.]**

.

"Eh? Murid baru?"

"Ne, kabarnya ia baru pulang dari Amerika karena ayahnya telah selesai bekerja di sana."

"Benarkah? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat siapa orangnya."

Kurang lebih seperti itulah percakapan yang terjadi di Blue Sapphire International School—atau lebih tepatnya kelas 11 A. Yup, sesuai desas-desus yang muncul di antara percampuran _namja_ dari berbagai ras itu, akan ada seorang murid baru di sekolah ini. Tapi tunggu sebentar, percampuran _namja_ dari berbagai ras? Tentu saja, Blue Sapphire International adalah sebuah sekolah khusus laki-laki yang berada di daerah Mokpo. Suasana ramai mulai mendominasi kelas itu, tak lain dan tak bukan karena mereka tengah sibuk membicarakan pemuda baru yang akan mulai belajar di kelas mereka.

Sebuah pintu _slide_ terbuka tak lama setelah itu dan muncullah seorang pria paruh baya. Para murid biasa menyebutnya Kangta _seonsaengnim_, banyak anak yang menghormatinya karena wibawa yang ia miliki. "Baiklah semuanya, mungkin sepertinya kalian sudah mendengar berita tentang ini. Kelas kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan, dan sekarang saya akan mengenalkannya pada kalian semua. Baiklah Sungmin-_ssi_, silakan masuk."

Para penghuni kelas tampak ternganga melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka: seorang _namja_ mungil dengan pipi _chubby_ dan rambut kecokelatan yang tampak berkilauan. Kulitnya yang putih dan pipinya yang merona membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Pemuda itu menghadap ke arah teman-teman barunya dan membungkuk. "_Annyeonghaseyo_... Namaku Lee Sungmin. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuan dari kalian semua~!" Ia tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Lengkungan manis di wajahnya itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat bercahaya seperti matahari.

"Nah, Sungmin-_ssi_. Silakan duduk di kursi yang kosong itu." Kangta _seonsaengnim_ menunjuk sebuah kursi dan meja perseorangan kosong yang berada di belakang ruangan kelas.

Mendengar instruksi wali kelasnya, Sungmin pun berjalan ke sebuah kursi kosong tanpa melepaskan senyumnya yang membuatnya tampak bercahaya sehingga seluruh perhatian penghuni kelas masih tertuju padanya hingga Kangta _seonsaengnim_ menyuruh mereka untuk mulai fokus pada pelajarannya.

"Hei, Lee Sungmin-_ya_!" bisik seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kanan murid baru itu.

Sungmin menengok karena merasa dipanggil. Iris kelabunya menatap sosok tampan itu. "_Ne_?"

Pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Choi Siwon _imnida_." Pemuda itu mengenalkan diri.

Senyum di wajah Sungmin semakin lebar. Tangannya yang mungil menyambut uluran tangan Siwon. "Mulai sekarang kita berteman baik ya, Siwonnie!"

.

**[Bayangan adalah sebagian kecil dari kegelapan.]**

.

Sekarang Blue Sapphire tengah memasuki jam istirahat. Karena Sungmin adalah murid baru, Siwon hendak mengajaknya makan siang di kantin atau mungkin hanya sekedar mengelilingi gedung sekolah. Terlalu senang, cara berjalan Sungmin malah lebih mirip melompat. Senyuman cerah bak cahaya matahari tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. "Yang paling terakhir harus mentraktir makanan termahal di kantin!" Pemuda Lee itu bertaruh.

Buk!

"Aw!" Sungmin meringis begitu menabrak sesuatu—atau mungkin tepatnya seseorang. Ia mengadah untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak barusan. Pipi putihnya memerah melihat wajah tampan dari orang yang ditabraknya itu. Rambut hitam bergelombang dan iris _hazel_-nya begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Penampilan pemuda berdagu lancip itu semakin sempurna dengan proporsi tubuh langsing juga tinggi. Sungmin bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, seakan jantung itu bisa tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja. Rasa terkesan kah? Entah, ia sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa itu bisa terjadi.

"Sungmin-_ya_, _gwaenchanayo_?"

Siwon yang datang dari belakang membuat Sungmin tersadar. "Ah, _ne_..." jawabnya singkat.

Siwon menatap _namja_ yang tingginya setara dengannya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Dengar, Cho Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya kau harus lebih hati-hati."

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Kyuhyun itu memalingkan wajahnya malas lalu mengenakan _headphone_ keluaran Beats yang sedari tadi digantung di lehernya dan berjalan menjauh. "Terserah kau saja, aku tak peduli."

"Dasar tidak sopan! Bahkan mengucapkan maaf saja tidak!" gerutu Siwon sebal. Ia lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Tolong maafkan dia. Kyuhyun orangnya memang seperti itu, bahkan ia tak mempunyai seorang pun teman karena sifat buruknya—dan itulah sebabnya kami memanggilnya dengan nama 'Si Bayangan'."

.

**[Bayangan ada karena eksistensi cahaya dan cahaya ada karena kehadiran bayangan di sisinya.]**

.

"Gawat! Aku terlambat!"

Sesosok mungil tampak berlari di tengah lapangan Blue Sapphire International School setelah berhasil melompati pagar yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. _Namja_ bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu menatap jam tangan Swatch yang kini tengah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi—yang berarti ia telat untuk masuk sekolah. Dalam hati ia merutuki penyakit insomnia yang dideritanya sehingga ia selalu tidur di atas jam tiga pagi dan selalu bangun kesiangan.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah yang lolos dari pengawasan _security_. Ia mengelus dadanya, bersyukur mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Dewi Fortuna masih di pihaknya.

"Kau terlambat lagi, murid baru?"

Tap.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti tepat ketika ia mendengar suara berat yang menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mencoba menoleh walaupun sedikit ragu dan—oh tidak, rupanya benar tebakan Sungmin. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna malah mencampakinya sekarang. Sungmin bisa merasakan firasat buruk. Sepertinya pria yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu ruang guru itu akan memarahinya lagi hari ini. _Well_, beberapa hari ini memang orang itulah yang memergokinya telat datang ke sekolah. "_Annyeonghaseyo_ Kangin _seonsaengnim_~" Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyapa pria itu dengan senyum manisnya, mungkin saja dengan begitu Kangin _seonsaengnim_ tidak akan melayangkan hukuman padanya.

Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Lee Sungmin, kau sudah enam hari berturut-turut telat datang ke sekolah." Pria berumur akhir tiga puluhan itu berucap. Ia mengayunkan jari telunjuknya ketika berjalan menuju ruang guru, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda cantik itu untuk ikut dengannya ke dalam.

Sungmin mengintip sedikit sebelum masuk ke dalam sana. Rupanya ruangan itu kosong tak berpenghuni kecuali Kangin yang telah duduk di kursi meja miliknya. Sungmin sedikit bersyukur dalam hati, setidaknya tak ada guru lain yang melihatnya dimarahi Kangin _seonsaengnim_—guru konseling yang terkenal akan kegalakannya itu. "Ada apa, _seonsaengnim_?" tanya Sungmin pura-pura tak tahu ketika ia sudah berada di sebelah Kangin. Padahal sudah jelas ia akan dimarahi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, sekolah ini memiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat. Ketika kau melanggar satu peraturan, maka skormu akan dikurangi cukup banyak. Kami tak akan memberi keringanan walau pun kau murid baru di sekolah ini—dan jujur saja, Kepala Sekolah telah berniat untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah dalam waktu dekat. Tapi—"

"Tapi?" Sungmin membeo. Ia memiringkan kepalanya polos, menciptakan kesan manis dari dalam dirinya.

Kangin menggenggam salah satu lengan mungil Sungmin lalu menariknya, membuat wajah cantik itu mendekat dengan wajahnya yang berisi. Tangannya yang lain menangkup dagu Sungmin agar sang pemilik tak berpaling. Sebuah seringai menyeramkan muncul di wajah Kangin. "Tapi jika kau bisa memuaskanku, aku akan memaksa agar Kepala Sekolah tua bangka itu tak mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Oh tidak, Sungmin sudah tahu ke mana percakapan ini mengarah. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Ia pun menarik tangannya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari sang guru konseling. Sayangnya, tenaga Sungmin sudah terkuras untuk berlari tadi. "_Seonsaengnim_, lepaskan aku!" cicitnya. Rasa ketakutan mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. "Seseorang, tolong—!"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti ketika tangan Kangin yang besar menutup mulutnya. Ia tak ingin ada seseorang yang mengganggu nafsunya yang tiba-tiba bangkit karena kecantikan Sungmin yang berbeda hari ini. _Well_, ia harus mengakui bahwa hari ini murid barunya itu terlihat lebih imut dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Jadi, tak salah 'kan kalau ia menginginkan anak didiknya yang satu ini? "Jadilah anak baik dan turuti kemauanku, Lee Sungmin! Jika tidak, aku akan segera berbuat kasar padamu!" ancamnya.

Sungmin berpikir cepat agar ia bisa lepas dari perlakuan jahat Kangin. Mendapat sebuah ide, ia pun segera melakukannya. Digigitnya tangan yang menutupi bibir ranum miliknya itu. Dan ketika Kangin melepaskan cengkeramannya juga mengerang kesakitan seperti yang Sungmin perkirakan, kaki milik pemuda Lee itu menendang tubuh besar Kangin, untung saja kursi yang diduduki pria paruh baya itu adalah kursi beroda sehingga tubuh besar itu jatuh dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Sungmin untuk kabur dari sana. Ia tahu ini tak sopan, tapi daripada ia tak selamat? Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sungmin pun segera berlari menjauh dari sana dan meninggalkan ruang guru tersebut.

Menyadari targetnya melarikan diri, Kangin segera berdiri dan mencoba mengejar kembali Sungmin. Tapi ketika ia telah sampai di pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berpikir. Jika ia pergi menyusul Sungmin, tidakkah ia akan terlihat mencurigakan? Tapi jika ia melepaskan Sungmin dan membiarkannya menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan pada murid manis itu, ia bisa mengelak dengan memberikan alasan-alasan palsu. Toh, selama ini ia dianggap sebagai guru yang selalu jujur. Lagipula, orang-orang lebih mempercayai orang lama dibanding orang baru, bukan? Kangin kembali menyeringai lalu berbalik ke dalam ruang guru. Sebaiknya ia harus memikirkan kebohongan yang tepat dan rasional saat semua orang menanyainya.

Tapi Kangin tak pernah tahu jika kini di kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Sebuah _cutter_ ia keluarkan dari kantung jasnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati ruang guru dengan seringai yang sangat menyeramkan. "Bunuh... semua orang yang telah menyakiti 'cahaya' milikku..."

.

**[Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah cerita sederhana, di mana sosok bayangan terus menjaga cahayanya—walaupun dengan cara yang ekstrim dan tidak masuk di akal rasional manusia.]**

.

Nafas Sungmin naik turun setelah berhasil kabur dari cengkeraman Kangin _seonsaengnim_. Sebelumnya, ia sempat berlari ke perpustakaan dan bersembunyi di antara rak-rak buku yang besar dan tinggi di sana, setelah beberapa belas menit tak ada tanda-tanda pengejaran dari Kangin, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Bagaimana pun juga sekarang adalah jam pelajaran seni dari Taeyeon _seonsaengnim_ yang selalu memberikan hukuman berat bagi siapa pun yang melanggar peraturan di kelasnya—setidaknya itulah yang Siwon katakan padanya.

Sungmin membuka pintu kelas itu perlahan dan sedikit terlonjak kaget begitu mendapati sosok sang guru telah berada di depan sana.

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin-_ssi_, kali ini kau telat karena apa, _eoh_?" tanya wanita cantik itu tanpa basi-basi. Ia berkacak pinggang, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"A—Anu, _seonsaengnim_... I—Itu..." Sungmin menjawab dengan terbata. Rasanya tak mungkin jika ia bercerita tentang perlakuan Kangin _seonsaengnim_ sekarang, bisa jadi Taeyeon _seonsaengnim_ hanya menganggap itu sebagai alasan penuh kebohongan semata.

Taeyeon mengadah dan mendesah berat. "Kalian juga habis dari mana, hah? Kenapa kalian izin dari kelas saya lama sekali?"

Sontak Sungmin menoleh ke belakang ketika mengetahui yang terlambat bukanlah dirinya saja. Ia mengadah seperti Taeyeon karena tubuh kedua _namja_ yang sekarang berdiri di depannya itu begitu tinggi. Oh, rupanya kedua _namja_ tampan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun juga Choi Siwon!

"Saya habis melakukan sosialisasi ke seluruh kelas untuk kegiatan OSIS, _seonsaengnim_." Siwon menjawab dengan mantap. Yah, wajar saja jika mengingat jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Toilet," jawab Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh saat dirinya dilihat oleh ketiga pasang mata yang kini tengah memandangnya seakan haus akan jawaban.

"Hah... Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Kalian boleh masuk ke kelas saya, tapi kalian harus—"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Mereka berempat sontak kaget ketika mendengar suara teriakan seorang wanita dari lantai bawah. Tak selang beberapa detik, banyak murid-murid yang mulai bermunculan dan berhamburan keluar untuk menghampiri asal suara tersebut.

Siwon meraih tangan Sungmin dan membawanya mengikuti arus manusia itu. Semakin mendekati asal suara tersebut, kaki-kaki jenjang itu berlari semakin kencang sehingga mereka berada di barisan paling depan. Sesampainya mereka di lantai satu, mereka melihat Tiffany _seonsaengnim_—guru Bahasa Inggris yang tengah berdiri mematung di depan ruang guru. Tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang tinggi bergetar ngeri, ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan pada apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"_Seonsaengnim_! Ada apa?!" tanya Siwon panik.

"I—Itu... Ketika saya hendak mengambil buku materi yang tertinggal di ruang guru—" Tiffany menunjuk ke dalam ruang guru yang pintunya telah terbuka.

Penasan, Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dan masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Ia nyaris berteriak kalau saja ia tak menutup mulutnya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat tubuh milik siapa yang kini bersimbah darah di lantai.

Ya. Itu adalah Kangin _seonsaengnim_ yang telah mati terbunuh, dengan tubuh bersimbah darah dan ukiran matahari yang masih belum kering di kulit dadanya.

.

**[Jadi, siapa sosok bayangan yang sesungguhnya?]**

.

.

**—to be continued—**

* * *

Another gaje fic from me :P

So, who is the killer? Try to guess! XD

Don't forget to leave some reviews too. Merci beaucoup ;*


End file.
